


Черный лотос

by shizandra



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: У него было все, о чем только можно было мечтать, кроме счастья.  Его счастьем был его Черный лотос, приемный сын, Вэй Ин.





	1. Черный лотос

Цзян Фэн Мянь всегда знал, что проживет несчастливую жизнь. Это знание росло вместе с ним. Он умел улыбаться, радоваться жизни, но моменты, когда мог назвать себя счастливым, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки. Рождение дочери. Рождение сына. Улыбка малыша Вэй Ина — когда тот был еще совсем ребенком. Его теплый взгляд — когда он стал почти взрослым. Цзян Фэн Мянь умел быть счастливым чужим счастьем.

Возможно, кто-то сказал бы, что он просто разбалован. Семья, должность, деньги, власть — что еще нужно для счастья? Он сказал бы, что легкий летний дождь, мягкий смех и тепло в глазах. Должность, деньги и власть — всего лишь пыль. Семья… Юй Цзы Юань была идеальной супругой. Безупречно красивой, гордой, достойной женой Главы Ордена и хорошей матерью. А еще она была абсолютно холодна. Или это Цзян Фэн Мянь был недостаточно хорош для нее. И каждый раз во время близости ему казалось, что он насилует ее. И когда он отступился, она, кажется, даже выдохнула с облегчением. Возможно, поэтому ее ревность, тщательно скрываемая, но все равно иногда прорывающаяся, неизменно удивляла его. О, она вовсе не была беспочвенной, но разве сама Юй Цзы Юань не дала понять еще в самом начале, что будет лучше, если каждый из них будет жить своей жизнью? И почему, если это не так, никто до этого из его малочисленных любовниц не удостоился такой ненависти и ревности? Может, все дело было в том, что ни одну из них он не любил. Как не любил и саму Юй Цзы Юань.

Он подошел к окну, встречая занявшийся рассвет. Пристань Лотоса неизменно зачаровывала его. Тонким журчанием воды, пением дерева лодок, неуловимым, словно и не существующим, но неизменно будоражащим ароматом лотоса, и перезвоном колокольчиков «музыки ветра». Иная тишина, совсем другая. Не тяжеловесная и изначальная тишина Облачных глубин, а живая, готовая вот-вот взорваться смехом. Только смех еще спит. Умаялся за ночь, и уснул уже глубоко за полночь. Цзян Фэн Мянь отошел от окна, позволив предрассветному полумраку прокрасться в комнату. Пусть скроет все то, что не должно видеть никому чужому и любопытному. Оголенное плечо, расплескавшиеся волосы, приоткрытые губы. Его Черный лотос, его погибель.

Цзян Фэн Мянь бесшумно пересек комнату и буквально стек на пол, на край тонкого покрывала, любуясь спящей юностью. Вэй Ин, его малыш, так внезапно повзрослевший, так коварно захвативший в плен сердце. Видят боги, он долго сопротивлялся, упорно стараясь видеть в нем только приемного сына, а не красивого и статного, почти уже взрослого юношу, но у всего есть конец. И пусть не он соблазнял, не он был первым, кто потянулся за поцелуем — он все равно будет считать себя и только себя виновным. И пусть, он готов взять на себя все грехи, только не коснулась бы эта грязь людской молвы его Вэй Ина. Его, пока он здесь и рядом.

Цзян Фэн Мянь коснулся взглядом чистого лба, кончиков ресниц, приоткрытых губ. Его Черный лотос улыбается, значит, доволен, и ему снится что-то очень хорошее. Его нежданная, постыдная, первая и последняя любовь. Как жаль, что он не имеет на нее, на НЕГО право. Просто Вэй Ин юн, любопытен и горяч. Сколько раз Цзян Фэн Мянь спрашивал себя, почему именно он? Из всех, кто жил в Пристани Лотоса именно он, Цзян Фэн Мянь, стал тем, к кому пришел Вэй Ин и попросил его научить всему. Парни никогда не привлекали его малыша, но он пришел именно к нему. Позволил, отдался. О, он был лучшим учеником во всем. И в искусстве любви — тоже. Цзян Фэн Мянь сопротивлялся. Уже глубоко больной хмельным взглядом и насмешливой улыбкой, но пока еще не допускающий и мысли о чем-то более интимном — он не мог, не имел права отвечать согласием. Он и не ответил. Но не родился еще тот, кто переупрямит Вэй Ина. И теперь они оба здесь. Не первая ночь, не первая разделенная страсть, и пылают яростью и ревностью глаза Юй Цзы Юань.

У них нет и никогда не будет будущего. Он просто взрослый, который из приемного отца превратился в учителя, даже любовником его нельзя назвать. Пока он еще полон сил и желаний, но еще немного — и жизнь покатится к закату. И, все что ему останется тогда — это любоваться издалека, изредка ловить теплые (о, как он надеялся, что хотя бы теплые) взгляды. Невозможно желать лучшей судьбы для себя. Все, что он делал до этого — это жил чужим счастьем. Улыбками детей, смехом Вэй Ина. Но сейчас это счастье только его. Оно жмется к сердцу, такое неловкое, почти испуганное, непривычное. Жмется, греет, дарит светом так, что кажется, от него светятся даже глаза. Может, поэтому Юй Цзы Юань так зла? Потому что не она тому причиной?

Цзян Фэн Мянь подался вперед, склонился, невесомо коснулся губами плеча, прислушиваясь к сонному сладкому дыханию. Его Черный лотос спит, такой невинный в своем сне, хотя еще несколько часов назад стонал так жарко, так требовательно, что удержаться было невозможно. Его тело, юное, гибкое, было таким податливым, зовущим, жадным до удовольствий. Доверие Вэй Ина почти ранило, страсть, ничем не прикрытая, ослепляла. Его любимый мальчик, его Черный лотос. Редкий цветок, ядовитый и прекрасный, но для него светлый и теплый. Погреться рядом с ним, запастись этим теплом и нечаянной любовью впрок. Цзян Фэн Мянь не знал, сколько им еще отмеряно и на самом деле мог только надеяться, что сможет отпустить, хорошо отпустить, без упреков и резких слов.

Вэй Ин шевельнулся, вздохнул во сне и, потянувшись, уткнулся носом в подушку Цзян Фэн Мяня. Потерся щекой и затих. Цзян Фэн Мянь закрыл глаза, зажмурился. Было так больно и так хорошо. Такое странное его счастье, его смех и радость. Как можно жить без него? Как можно жить, не смотря на него, не видя его улыбки? Цзян Фэн Мянь не знал и потому заранее страшился того дня, в котором ее не будет.

Он медленно выдохнул и вытянулся на постели рядом, едва касаясь теплом. И Вэй Ин, словно только этого и ждал, потянулся к нему. Притерся, вжался телом, обнял и устроил голову на плече. Цзян Фэн Мянь болезненно улыбнулся и тронул поцелуем макушку. Еще час, а потом Вэй Ина придется будить. Никто не должен знать об их связи. Но пока он может полежать вот так рядом. Обнимая, лаская губами и дыханием трогательно торчащее ухо, голое плечо, висок, прохладные прядки волос. Его горькое счастье. Украденное, тайное, стыдное. Но его. И даже если оно такое — единственное, что ему предназначено — он не будет роптать или жаловаться на судьбу. Не сейчас, когда ему предстоит стать свидетелем еще одного чуда, предназначенного только ему одному.

Солнечный свет коснулся крыш, разлетелся искрами, мягко проник в комнату, прогоняя предрассветный полумрак. В ответ сердце Цзян Фэн Мяня сжалось до судороги, подарило острую мгновенную боль скорой разлуки, и затихло. Глупое сердце. Цзян Фэн Мянь медленно выдохнул, сжал руки чуть сильнее, ладонью проводя по плечу, обнажая его еще больше.

— Вэй Ин, — позвал тихо, едва различимо, выдыхая в самые губы. — Пора.

— Уже? — Вэй Ин вздохнул, приник ближе. Такой теплый и расслабленный со сна.

— Да, мое счастье. Тебе нужно вернуться к себе, пока слуги не проснулись, — невозможно удержаться и не коснуться еще раз. Обласкать изгиб спины, погладить приоткрытые губы.

— Почему я не могу остаться с тобой? — у Вэй Ина был сонный взгляд и затуманенные глаза. Он улыбнулся едва-едва, словно был рад увидеть его, Цзян Фэн Мяня, и это убивало сильнее, чем самые глубокие и страстные поцелуи. Только его чудо.

— Потому что не я твоя судьба, малыш, — Цзян Фэн Мянь всегда был честен, он никогда не лгал, даже себе. — Потому что никакая грязь не должна тебя коснуться.

— Я хочу еще побыть с тобой. Пять минут... — Вэй Инь не спрашивал разрешение. Он улыбнулся уже одними только глазами, а потом подался вперед, и Цзян Фэн Мянь умер снова. Этот поцелуй был легким, трепетным, сонным и по-рассветному сладким. Он длился и длился, пока достало дыхания, и закончился едва различимым стоном. А потом Вэй Ин спрятался в руках Цзян Фэн Мяня и все, что тому осталось — это прижать к себе покрепче. Он никогда не будет готов его отпустить, но будет отпускать его снова и снова. Его счастье, его самый светлый сон.

Еще пять минут…


	2. Когда цветут лотосы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> У Вэй Ина жгло плечо и болела рука, но он все равно упорно шел, подгоняемый звучащими в голове голосами. В эти минуты госпожу Юй Цзы Юань он ненавидел даже больше, чем весь орден Ци Шань Вэнь вместе взятый. Как можно было так сказать? Как можно было так оскорбить?! И как же страшно от того, что хоть отчасти, но ее слова могут оказаться правдой.
> 
> Написано после 10 серии

«Посмотри внимательнее, это и есть твой родной сын!»

«Он вовсе не строг со мной. Он просто меня не любит».

У Вэй Ина жгло плечо и болела рука, но он все равно упорно шел, подгоняемый звучащими в голове голосами. В эти минуты госпожу Юй Цзы Юань он ненавидел даже больше, чем весь орден Ци Шань Вэнь вместе взятый. Как можно было так сказать? Как можно было так оскорбить?! И как же страшно от того, что хоть отчасти, но ее слова могут оказаться правдой.

У знакомой двери силы его почти оставили. Он поскреб дерево, прислонился лбом к прохладной поверхности и буквально упал в руки открывшего Цзян Фэн Мяня.

— Вэй Ин, мое счастье, ты зачем встал? — Цзян Фэн Мянь, уже приготовившийся ко сну, подхватил его и, закрыв ногой дверь, занес в комнату и опустил на разобранную постель.

— Я не мог уснуть, — Вэй Ин криво улыбнулся, перехватывая его руку и прижимая к груди. — Тебе было так больно сегодня. Я видел. Как она могла? Как… Это ведь не правда?!

— Тш-ш-ш, — Цзян Фэн Мянь накрыл его рот ладонью. — Мне было бы больнее, если бы ты поверил в это. Ты не мой сын, и я не был влюблен в твою мать. Мне жаль, что Юй Цзы Юань так относится к тебе, и что здесь тебе не так хорошо, как должно быть.

Вэй Ин медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как напряжение, сковавшее его еще с утра, понемногу отпускает. И как тепло от ласковых рук. У Цзян Фэн Мяня красивые глаза. Наверное, самые красивые из всех, что он видел. Их оттенок заворожил его с первого взгляда. Таких не бывает. Только у Цзян Фэн Мяня.  
— Мне все равно, как она относится ко мне. Мне важно только, как относишься ко мне ты.

Цзян Фэн Мянь мягко улыбнулся и, склонившись, прижался губами ко лбу.  
— Ты мое сокровище, мой Черный лотос.

Вэй Ин на миг зажмурился и поднял голову, ловя этот поцелуй губами. Не отпуская. Едва касаясь кончиками пальцев высоких скул.  
— Пожалуйста… Я так боялся, что больше не увижу тебя. Хочу быть с тобой сегодня. Пожалуйста, не прогоняй.

— Ты ранен, — Цзян Фэн Мянь с трудом оторвался от его губ, чуть хмурясь.

— Только плечо и рука. И уже почти не болит. Ну же, мой господин, не заставляй меня думать, что твоя жена была права.

— Ты, мелкий манипулятор, — Цзян Фэн Мянь покачал головой, и Вэй Ин широко улыбнулся, соглашаясь.

— Прости, — и ни капли раскаяния в голосе. — Просто я очень сильно тебя хочу.

Цзян Фэн Мянь всегда был нежным. Но сегодня к его нежности примешивалось что-то еще. Властность, немного нетерпения, мимолетный страх. Он едва касался пораненной руки и клейма, зато все остальное не осталось без внимания. Они долго, очень долго целовались, словно не в силах отпустить губ друг друга. Шорох одежды и постельного белья был еле слышен, и совсем исчез, заглушенный пока еще сдавленными стонами. Время стеснения давно прошло, и Вэй Ин только стискивал пальцами сильное плечо, закусив ребро ладони другой, раз за разом погружаясь в горячий рот. Он не знал, насколько умел Фэн Мянь, у него никогда не было никого, с кем можно было сравнить, но от этой бесстыдной ласки он тихо умирал, прогибаясь в спине так, что на постели оставались только бедра и плечи. Но даже этого ему было мало, и он всегда просил еще и больше. Так же бесстыдно раскидывался, предлагая себя, и только податливо расслаблялся, принимая в себя любовника. Он чувствовал, как расходятся мышцы под давлением чужой плоти, как глубоко внутри него Цзян Фэн Мянь, и выстанывал свое удовольствие, уже ничего не боясь и ни о чем не думая. Он впивался в плечи, подавался навстречу, сам надеваясь на таранящий его ствол. Просил больше, еще, сильнее и глубже. Но затихал, стоило только первой дрожи обнять тело. В такие секунды он терял себя, забывал имя и мир вокруг. Только сияющие яркие глаза напротив, покрасневшие губы и разливающееся внутри сумасшедшее наслаждение, которое накрывало его с головой, вырывая долгий, почти отчаянный вскрик удовольствия…

…Цзян Фэн Мянь укрыл спящего одеялом, а сам подошел к окну. Ночь давно опустилась на Пристань Лотоса, и о том, что там, за окном, еще есть жизнь, напоминал только плеск воды и тихий скрип лодок о причал. Небо было безлунным, но звезд хватало, чтобы нарисовать дорожку из сияющей пыли на водной глади. За спиной тихо вздохнули, и Цзян Фэн Мянь улыбнулся в ночь.

Слова Юй Цзы Юянь принесли не боль, а страх. Что его смех, его счастье в них поверит. Поверит, что он, Фэн Мянь, всего лишь ищет в нем замену. Он не может быть заменой. Только не он. Он возлюбленный и любовник.

Сердце пело от радости, от того, что Вэй Ин пришел к нему. Такой открытый, такой злой и испуганный. Но его испуг — ничто по сравнению с тем страхом, что охватил Фэн Мяня при известии о том, что случилось. Что он никогда больше не увидит свое счастье, свой Черный Лотос. Сон не шел, от одной мысли о еде тошнило. И даже поджатые губы Юй Цзы Юань ничуть не беспокоили. Все будет бесполезно, если Вэй Ина вдруг не станет.

И когда они разобрали завал, и Цзян Фэн Мянь увидел, как Лань Ван Цзи выносит его на руках — ему показалось, что только сейчас он начал дышать. Сердце кольнуло острой ревностью от того, как доверчиво прижимался Вэй Ин к чужой груди, но стоило самому взять его на руки, как тот, подобно котенку, потерся щекой о его плечо и прижался всем телом. И сердце забилось чаще от накатившей вдруг нежности и любви.

— Фэн Мянь… — слабо, сонно позвал Вэй Ин, и тот вернулся к постели. Склонился, осыпая маленькими поцелуями лицо, даже не пытаясь согнать с губ улыбку.

— Я здесь, мое счастье. Я здесь. Ты в безопасности. Спи, еще рано.

Губы Вэй Ина дрогнули в улыбке под его губами:  
— Я всегда буду с тобой.


End file.
